Choices
by bluetoffee
Summary: A KANDY fic set after Kirsten has just come back from rehab.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own characters etc…. This is my first fanfic so go easy please. My fave fanfics are are kandy so thats what i'm attempting to do here. This first chapter is just setting the scene expect some Carter later on if people want it to continue._

Kirsten had sat quietly crying into Sandy's chest for some time until she decided enough was enough. She had just come home from rehab it was supposed to be a happier moment, although her homecoming had been different to what she expected. She wasn't expecting her dad to be broke and to have her written her a letter saying finally all the things she only ever wanted him to say. She certainly wasn't expecting to spend last night in a motel with a bottle of vodka but at least it was untouched. Now she was home with Sandy and the boys and it was time to rebuild their family.

"I'll go make you some coffee" Sandy said as he kissed her forehead and walked out of their bedroom. Kirsten called out thanks as he left and she got changed. As he walked to the kitchen he silently thanked God firstly that she was alright after last night and secondly that his wife had finally returned home to him. He knew the boys would be pleased to see her back but they were not home at the moment and he had to say he was pretty pleased about this fact since it meant he would get to spend some quality time with Kirsten on his own.

Sandy had just finished pouring the coffee when Kirsten walked into the kitchen. "Aww honey, I've missed our coffee time" he said smiling at her. He knew that before she had left for rehab they hadn't really done this for a while but that was going to change now he wanted her to know that he wanted to be with her, only her, all the time. She too had missed just spending time with him but having already spent time crying that morning wasn't quite ready to be sentimental with him. "So I let Charlotte know I wouldn't be going back she said she'd drop my stuff off later. She's thinking of spending some in Newport which would be good for both of us."

Sandy nodded silently wishing that Charlotte would just leave his wife alone. There was just something about her that he really didn't like or trust but he didn't want to put any kind of strain on his relationship with Kirsten since it was fragile enough at the moment so he just moved the topic onto the summer. He decided that while the boys were gone he had a good opportunity to explain the whole Trey situation and why he didn't tell her earlier that Ryan's brother had been shot by his girlfriend. "Sandy I wished you would have told me sooner I could have helped you, been there for you all more. I know why you didn't tell me and it really is sweet but now we've got to be honest with each other. I'm out of rehab and I've got to support you as much as you've supported me."

Sandy took her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. "Its not a competition you know! You know I'm always going to do what I can to protect you." She smiled and kissed him back. For the first time in months they sat on their couch wrapped around each other both so glad that they had found their way back to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been good to see Ryan and Seth especially when Kirsten had thought about how both boys had hugged her tightly and seemed genuinely thrilled to have her back. It would take time for everything to return to normal and not the normal of last year but of the time previous to that before the boys had left for the summer. However knowing that the men in her life were so pleased to see her made Kirsten put her worries to the back if her mind and concentrate on enjoying being a family again. There was no doubt that she missed her dad but she was trying hard to move forward and since she didn't want to go back to work at the Newport office she could just think of her dad as being there. Sandy was doing his best to keep her occupied, when he wasn't helping her cook or asking her if she was alright he was trying to get her to bed! Not that Kirsten minded that, it had been a very long summer without him and he was paying her much more attention than what he had last year. He was more like the Sandy of old telling her how gorgeous she looked and always wanting to be near her, touching her.

The weeks were passing quickly to Kirsten she noticed particularly because in a years time the house would be empty. She wanted to spend as much time with both Ryan and Seth before they left her. "Seth?" Kirsten yelled as she looked for him on the ground floor of the house. "Mom, I'm in the family room. Whats going on?" he replied. "There you are!" Kirsten said as she walked in, Seth gave her a duh! Look. " I was shouting you for ages! Do you and Ryan want to come shopping with me this afternoon? We could get some dinner too after." Knowing that is mom wanted to make up for lost time Seth decided it was a good idea to go with her. Plus Summer was busy doing something and Ryan was with Marissa so it wasn't like he had anything better planned. "Sure thing mom. Ryan is spending quality time with Marissa though so it will be just you and me. What's the dad doing?" Kirsten was disappointed that Ryan wouldn't be joining them but this gave her and Seth to have a mother-son bonding session on their own. "Your father is busy at work he said he would be in late tonight."

Seth was going to come out with a funny comment on how is father was now running the Newport but decided to hang fire since he new his mom was having a hard time adjusting to Sandy doing her job. At least she seemed to be getting into the whole dating agency thing with Julie he thought. He knew she didn't like sitting at home with nothing to do she had never been the housewife type.

Within half an hour of their conversation they had left the Cohen house. Kirsten had let Seth choose the music for the short journey since he would only complain the entire way there if they listened to what she wanted too. They had been laughing about school and Julie Cooper Nichol when Seth noticed that the black car behind them had been in his mirror virtually since they had left the house. "Hey mom have you noticed that car behind us as been with us all the way? Maybe the Newpsies have decided to have you tailed to keep up with your fashion sense!" Kirsten looked in the mirror, laughing to herself at Seth's comment, she couldn't really see the driver or if there was anyone else in the car. She didn't think anything of it plenty of people would be on their way to the mall now.

They pulled into the massive car park at the mall. Not really knowing were they planned to go shopping, there were shops that Seth would definitely not want to go to and vice versa, she parked in the first space she saw. Seth noticed that the black car behind them had also parked up near them but he hadn't seen anyone get out yet. Locking the door they began to walk towards the mall doors. "Kirsten. I need to talk to you." Kirsten and Seth turned around upon hearing this. Kirsten already knew it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte." Kirsten felt a sudden anger rise inside her she just couldn't believe the woman had the nerve to come back and speak to her. "Seth, you remember Charlotte she's the woman I met in rehab." Kirsten made sure not to call her friend and was really glaring at her now.

"Um yeah vague recollection!" seeing the look on his mother's face Seth decided now would be a very good time to leave. "Well I'm going to head to the shops. Don't want to miss anything, you know me mom." He was trying to get a smile out of his mother and at least she managed a small one. "I'll meet you inside." With that he turned and left Charlotte and Kirsten staring at each other.

"I take it Julie told you what happened then! Stupid woman! She thinks she could have her life back now if she'd have just done what I said although I had no intention of sharing that money, you know!" Charlotte was trying to bring the fight out of Kirsten surely this woman couldn't always be so nice. "So anyway I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing back here. Well see I really needed that money and if I can't get it I'm going to be in serious trouble. So I thought you might help me out I mean I know your daddy didn't leave you any but you sure have a fat enough bank account as it is so you won't miss any that you give to me." The last part was said with much force, Charlotte was hoping she's scare Kirsten into heading straight for the cash machine.

"Are you out of your mind? You actually think I would just go to a cash machine and give you as much money as you want? Money that I have worked hard, money of Sandy's, money that is going to pay for our boys to go through college. You must have more problems than I realised because there is no way I will be giving you any money. Not today, not ever." With that Kirsten turned to leave but charlotte grabbed her arm. "I think you will be heading straight to the cash machine in a minute. Just let me grab my phone so I can see what Sandy is up to right now. He's working late isn't he?"

Kirsten's head spun round. Why would she know that Sandy is working late? Charlotte saw the look on her face. "My partner is outside the Newport Group right now and if you do not go over to those cash machines and get me my money he is going to go straight to Sandy's office. Depending on how he is feeling he will put a bullet through Sandy's head or chest, it's a tough choice. Not so tough for you though. I know how much you love your husband and you wouldn't want to let him down again. So go over to the cash machine of your choice and save us both the trouble of arguing."

She was in shock. Surely Charlotte was bluffing I mean why would she do that to Sandy. Slowly she turned and headed for the cash machines. She couldn't run the risk of not getting the money she couldn't survive without Sandy. If she'd had her doubts about that the summer in rehab took them away. The boys would never forgive her if they knew she had let their father die. They would all rather be poor than live without him.

It was a good thing that Kirsten wasn't a risk taker. Security at the Newport Group had noticed an unusual car, not one of the staff's and there were no visitors there now, that had been at the back of the car park for some time now. They had told Mr Cohen this just to warn him but he didn't seem unduly concerned. In fact Sandy was just too busy for this piece of information to even really register with him. He hadn't been expecting to keep this job and was feeling quiteout of depth. He wanted to make the group successful and he really didn't want to let his wife down. He knew how much she had loved working there so he had to make a good go of this for both of their sakes. His wife now she could definitely distract him even with this heavy workload. She had rang before to tell him about her and Seth's planned trip to the mall, to make sure he got something to eat because they would be eating out and to make sure Ryan ate too. He loved how attentive to them all she was being since coming home. He really hoped her and Seth were enjoying spending some time together.

Kirsten approached the cash machines on her own. Charlotte was far back enough that she might have thought of running but she knew that would not help Sandy. There were three cash machines next to each other and today she definitely didn't care which one she went to. She had her instructions from Charlotte, now she just needed to walk over there and do it. Two of the cash machines were being used so she walked over to the free one and slipped her card in. She glanced around Charlotte was smiling, the person next to her was just getting his money. The person next to her. She had to get a better look. She couldn't believe it.

"Carter! What are you doing here?" His head turned immediately and his heart melt. He couldn't believe his luck he hadn't even had to go to her she had come to him


	4. Chapter 4

Carter couldn't believe how good she looked. Sure she was a bit thinner than when he last saw her but her face was much lighter and her golden hair made her look angelic. Kirsten too thought Carter looked better than when she had last seen him. He was clean shaven so he is cute boyish face could be seen and his hair had been cut but not too short. Remembering suddenly why she was at the cash machine she turned back to look at the screen hoping Charlotte hadn't noticed her speak. Facing the screen she spoke firmly but softly to Carter.

"I need you to listen to me and just do what I say I'll explain it alllater. Call the Newport Group and warn them that there is a man probably around the car park, maybe outside the spaces by Sandy's office and he wants to harm Sandy. Then call the police tell them to get here now becausethe woman behind us in the black dressis trying to blackmail me into giving her money." With that Kirsten took her card and waited for her receipt. She gave Carter a quick glance, he was already talking to security at the Newport Group ashe had got his phone out and dialled while she was still speaking.

She went over to Charlotte. She hadn't followed her instructions correctly hoping that this would stall her long enough for police to arrive. Charlotte wasn't impressed when she listened to what Kirsten had to say but she did let her go back and join the queue for another cash machine. Carter was now walking towards his car keeping a close eye on Kirsten and the woman she had mentioned. The police were on the way but they were going to inform security at the mall so hopefully they would be here any minute. He didn't want to leave Kirsten alone but at the same time he didn't want to put her or Sandy at risk.

At the Newport Group the security officers had been very grateful for the information they had received. An officer went straight to Sandy's office to make sure he was still okay and to stay there until they made sure that he was no longer in danger. The officers really liked Mr. Cohen, as did all of the other members of staff. He was much nicer than Mr. Nichol and there was just something about him that made it hard not to like the guy even if he was your boss. The other two officers went off to the car park keeping together because they didn't know how dangerous this guy was.

By the time Kirsten had got to the front of the queue mall security had arrived along with Seth. "Mom! What is taking so long!" he had such unbelievable sense oftiming. Charlotte saw security and began to run. Kirsten screamed to them that that was the woman they wanted. Luckily for the not so fast security guards Carter was already halting Charlotte from going any further. She gave Kirsten a death stare that evenRyan would have been proud of and walked away with the guards. She wondered if they had her boyfriend too.

Seth turned to his mom. He looked in shock and began to talk a mile a minute. "What was going on here? Was Charlotte trying to mug you? Did you call security yourself? Why didn't you call me? Isn't that Carter or something like that, the guy you worked with on the magazine?" Kirsten gave Seth a look which told him to stop speaking. "We'll talk about this in a minute. I think we're going to have to go home so just go get in the car. I'm just going to thank Carter. I promise you I'll explain it all once we are both in the car." Kirsten could see the frustration in her son's eyes but she couldn't speak to Carter while he was there she just wouldn't feel comfortable enough.

She walked over to Carter not really knowing how she felt. The last hour had just been like a whirlwind. "Thanks. You really saved us then." She couldn't believe how pathetic she thought she sounded but she didn't know what to say. Her trip to the mall hadn't meant to turn out like this. Of allthe people she could have run into at the mall Charlotte and Carter were at the bottom of the probability list. I mean Taryn or Julie yes but not them

"I was going to come and see you. Since Sandy is working at the office it's a good job I didn't go straight there like I wanted to. I know you can't be thinking straight right now but I really want to talk to you. Would you meet me tomorrow?" He hoped to God she would say yes. I mean why wouldn't she, she didn't know that he wanted to tell her over and over again how much he loved her and wanted to be with her. He was really hoping that her and Sandy's marriage was over but since he knew that not to be the case he could still hope that it was really rocky.

"I guess that would be okay do you want to come round to the house around 11? I work from home now and not for the Newport Group either." Carter was surprised at this but agreed to go round to the Cohen's in the morning, He knew that by 11 the house would be empty apart from for Kirsten. They parted as the police began asking both of them questions.

By the time Kirsten and Seth arrived back home she was sick of answering questions. Although Seth had asked a lot more than the police had! He hadn't known anything about what had happened with Carter so Kirsten felt lucky about that at least. When they got in Seth headed straight to the pool house in the hope that Ryan was there and they could talk about his afternoon over some play station. Kirsten went straight to find Sandy she wanted to make sure he was okay even though they had spoken on the phone after he had found out what had gone on. Kirsten had left out the Carter part but as she headed to their bedroom she decided the best thing she could do for their marriage was be completely honest with him.

"Aww honey I'm so glad to see you!" Sandy said as he saw her come through the door. He went straight over to her and swept her up in a big hug. He was so glad she was alright. Charlotte was lucky he hadn't run into her or she would be headed to hospital before prison. He kissed her forehead before bending down and covering her lips with his. "I love you." She felt so glad to hear him say this. "I love you too. I was worried her partner was going to get to you before the police could"

"Honey you did such a good job of saving me you should join the police" Sandy replied joking. He sat her down on the edge of the bed still holding her tight. "It wasn't just me that got us out of this mess." Kirsten looked up at him he looked surprised but was waiting for her to continue. "Carter helped me too." She wasn't looking at him when she said this but the continued silence made her look. She thought she could see fear in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks again for reviewing! The OC was on last night and its such a shame that there arent more Kandy moments in the new season. Anyway I hope you like this new chapter. I'm trying to update reguarly as seems to be coming to me so hope am not doing it too quick!_

Sandy didn't know what to say. I mean the fact that she had told him had to be a good thing right? He just felt fear though, not like the fear he had felt over the summer while she was gone. When Kirsten was in rehab he could got to see her and when he spoke to her he knew she wanted to come home. Carter was much worse than rehab. If she went to Carter he wouldn't be able to see her, it would be her way of saying she never wanted to be at home, be with him.

"Sandy?" He hadn't said anything since she told him. She could see that he was visibly shaken by the news she had given him. If anything this was worse than the shouting and arguing she had expected. "I ran into him at the mall I didn't know he was back over here and it was really a good job that I saw him or our bank account would be looking much worse right now." She tried to lighten the mood and he knew what she was trying to do.

"Yeah well make sure you thank him, honey. Is he back for good?" Please say no, say no! "I don't know we didn't get a chance to speak much. I'm meeting up with him tomorrow." It just came out Kirsten hadn't even been sure she was going to tell Sandy about their arrangement but it just came out. He looked towards the door he just couldn't deal with this anymore. "Make sure you thank him for me then. We should go and get dinner ready. The boys will be starving by now." With that he walked for the door. She called after him but he couldn't look back orthe tears in his would flow down his face if he did. He couldn't lose her but he couldn't force her to stay. He wanted her to be happy; he thought she'd been happy with him.

Kirsten didn't know whether to follow him or not. She wanted to talk about this more. She needed to reassure him that this wasn't going to affect their marriage in a bad way. That Sandy was all she needed but she didn't want to run the risk of the boys hearing any of this there was no need to have them worry too. She decided to talk to him later when they were on their own. The last and only time they had spoken about Carter since rehab had ended well, back in their bed, Kirsten was hoping this conversation would end in similar fashion.

During the evening Sandy had done his best to avoid being alone with his wife. After dinner he had gone to his office only leaving for bathroom breaks and to get coffee. Eventually though he had to go to bed he was just too tired to concentrate on work anymore and he wasn't sure how much concentrating on work he was doing anyway. He entered the room to find Kirsten already in bed he was hoping she would be asleep. She wasn't.

"I thought you were never going to come to bed." She said smiling at him. "You get all your work done?" he sat on the edge of the, far enough away that there could be no physical contact between them. "Yeah got most of it done was getting too tired to concentrate though." He left to getwashed and ready for bed hoping that she would be asleep when he got back, again though she wasn't. "Sandy we need to talk about this. About carter being back." She could see the pain in his eyes she never saw him like this he was usually so strong.

"This doesn't change anything. I love you. He means nothing to me. I haven't even thought about him since I went to rehab. Tomorrow is just about being polite because we were friends and it would be nice to think that we could have a civil chat about what we are up to now. When I kissed him it wasn't about him it was about what was going on in my head I'm not in that place anymore. You and I we are so much stronger now it wouldn't matter if he offered me the earth I still wouldn't leave you. Ever."

Sandy was sitting on the edge of his side of his bed, he was listening to every word she said and he believed her. He just couldn't trust Carter though. Who could blame any man for being attracted to Kirsten? He knew she was trying to reassure him and he loved her for it. "I love you Kirsten" he got into bed and slowly put his lips to hers. Hiskiss was filled with passion and emotion. He turned over and switched his light off while she was trying to get closer to him. He pulled her in for a hug, letting her fall asleep on him. He knew he wouldn't sleep until he knew what Carter's intentions towards her were.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kirsten woke up Sandy wasn't next to her and it was still dark. He couldn't have gone surfing now she thought as she glanced sideways to see the time. It was 3.30 in the morning he definitely couldn't have gone surfing now. She got out of bed and put her robe on as she walked out of their room. She got down the few stairs and stood still, she could hear him quietly crying to himself. She couldn't believe he was this worried about Carter but then she knew how she would fewl if Rebecca came back again. She was torn, she really wanted to go to Sandy but she knew him and he probably needed time alone otherwise he would have just sat at the table in their room like he does other times when he can't sleep. She'd try and go back to sleep and if didn't return soon she would go to him.

Kirsten didn't know what time he came back she had already fallen asleep. Now it what was morning and he was gone again but this time she knew he was in the kitchen with the boys asshe could hear them talking and laughing as she made her way to them. "Morning boys." She said cheerfully hoping Sandy was feeling better which seemed to be the case as he was laughing and joking with Ryan and Seth. "Hey Kirsten. Would it be okay if I borrowed the car tonight? I want to take Marissa out tonight." Ryan was trying to hurry Seth along as he said this.

"Wow you and Marissa are actually going to spend time together tonight? I thought she just spent time with Johnny now?" Ryan gave Seth a death stare. "No tonight its juts going to be me and her and some good food. Well food that I can afford." Sandy was already laughing. "You need dome money kid? He knew Ryan wouldn't ask, he was completely the opposite of Seth. "Erm no thanks Sandy." Ryan was nearly out the kitchen door now. "She will love it wherever you take her, honey. Have good days at school." Kirsten said as she tried to hurry Seth along too.

Finally they left and it was just Sandy and Kirsten left in the kitchen. She went and stood next to him, he looked tired. "Did you sleep ok? She knew the answer but she didn't know if Sandy knew that she knew. "On and off. I should be off to work myself" He leant down and kissed her but not his usual morning kiss which she had gotten so used to. Both of his hands were cupping her face and he kissed her with all the passion in his heart. He wanted to remind her of what they had before she saw Carter again. She was taken aback by how strong his kiss was and suddenly really didn't want him to leave so she didn't let go of his lips and grabbed hold of his tie. "Kirsten I really do need to leave for work." As he said this her lips attacked his jaw line and neck. "You started this." Was her only reply as his lips met hers again; he only wanted to be with her. She felt the same way about him.

They ended up in the bedroom which didn't surprise either of them since they both knew Sandy couldn't walk awayfrom kissing her. However he really did have to go now. He started to get dressed while Kirsten was still asleep. He was glad they had made love just hours before she would see Carter and he felt pleased that his kiss in the kitchen had stirred such feelings in Kirsten. He leant down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going now. I'll see you later call me you know if you need anything or you know anything." He didn't know what he was saying he was just starting to worry about Carter all over again. "I love you. Have a good day at work." Sandy smiled at her. "Love you more." He said as he left the room.

Kirsten sat in their bed for a while; she was just so content there. She was glad that they made love she was hoping that it would make Sandy feel better more reassured that it was only him that she wanted. She got read knowing that Carter would be here soon and trying to put out of her mind images of the last time he was round at the house.

The doorbell rang at exactly 11. She felt quite nervous she didn't know what he wanted to tell her and she was hoping that he didn't come to Newport just to see her and tell her this. Surely he wouldn't do that not when he knows that she is a married woman. "Hey Carter. Come on in." he bent down as he came in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and could feel herself going red. He just looked at her and smiled. She led them through to the kitchen.

"So, erm, Sandy wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday. Me too we're really grateful that you did what you did." Carter looked surprised. "I wasn't sure if you would tell Sandy about my involvement or not. I mean I don't know if he knows about what happened between us." Carter was looking at the floor now. He was disappointed that she had told her husband. "I told Sandy everything. He knows that I'm seeing you today and he knows that we kissed. We've moved on, we're stronger than when you last saw me. I went to rehab over the summer Carter it put a whole lot of things in to perspective for me."

He was totally shocked at that! Kirsten Cohen had been in rehab. He knew she had drunk a lot but he didn't know it had got that far. "You were in rehab!" she nodded her head. "When you left things went from bad to worse. I pushed Sandy further away and I barely acknowledged the boys lives. I had a DUI, my dad died which pushed me further over the edge and Sandy couldn't cope anymore. So off I went to rehab." He couldn't believe it he had made her go to rehab. So strong were her feelings for him. Hoped swelled up in him he knew she would agree to everything. He knew buying a house in Newport was going to be the best decision he ever made. Kirsten and Carter Buckley. Wait until she sees the house she thought. She's going to love it almost as much as she loves me.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for reviewing. The last chapter wasn't the greatest I don't think but I like this one better and I hope you like it too.

Kirsten tried to keep the conversation going with what happened over the summer and small talk. She knew she sounded dumb and Carter would probably know exactly what she was doing but she didn't care. If she had control of the conversation he couldn't say anything she didn't want to hear, right? Wrong.

"Kirsten I love you. I know you love me too, the fact that you kissed me proved it to me. You loved Sandy so much that you would never kiss someone else while you were married unless your feelings for him were that strong. I get that it must be scary, I mean you have been married to the guy for twenty years but don't worry I'll be here to help you through it. I will even talk to Sandy myself." Kirsten couldn't believe what she was hearing, he couldn't seriously believe what he was saying and the idea of him talking to Sandy well it scared the hell out of her! Who knows how that conversation would end up!

"Carter I think you really need to listen to me when I say this. I love Sandy; I've loved him since college. He's the only man for me. I didn't ever love Jimmy the way I love him so I'm sorry but I don't love you. I kissed you because I was lonely andI missed Sandy. I was worried that Sandy didn't love me anymore and I was trying to fill the void. Rehab helped me realise that Sandy was there for me, after the whole Rebecca thing, but I was pushing him away because of my own doubts about our marriage. If it wasn't for him and our family who knows what I would be like now, a drunk seven days of the week probably. He stood by me, was there whenever I needed him, held our family together while I was away and has asked for nothing in return. I would never leave him, not now, not ever. Also since Sandy knows what happened I really don't think you want to talk to him, he wouldn't be impressed." With that Kirsten stood up hoping that Carter would get the hint and decide to leave. She had just told him some very personal things, things she had only spoken to counsellors and Sandy about, she really didn't want to say anything more to Carter.

"Look I know you think that you could never leave Sandy but that's because he's safe. I promise you Kirsten, you would never regret being with me, I would take good care of you. I would never let an ex ruin our relationship like your so called husband did. I'm not giving up on you. I'm moving into Newport again.You would love the house I've bought. It's more than big enough for you, me, Seth and Ryan to live in. So just think about it, I'm not going anywhere." With that Carter stood up and walked out. He knew she would take time to come round, accepting your marriage is over is hard and it takes time he should know. He would show her that he would wait for her, it didn't matter how long it took. The thought of them being together was enough to keep him going forever.

Kirsten was in shock. He's moving into their community! Sandy was going to have a fit. He was seriously demented, thinking she would move her sons into live with him, as if she would move in with him! They kissed once for god's sake and it happened months ago! She was surprised at how angry she felt; he had some nerve to tell her she must be in love with him just because she kissed him. He had no idea the love she felt for Sandy, she had been wracked with guilt over that one kiss because her love for her husband was so strong. She needed to see Sandy, tell him everything that happened he should know everything so that he knows nothing is going on between them.

Carter had also decided that he had to speak to Sandy, in person. He needed to talk to him, tell him that he should do the right thing by Kirsten, he should let her be happy even if it was with someone else because that is what love is about. He drove over to the Newport Group offices. He was nervous but he knew if Sandy got angry or violent he would be okay. He was fitter and younger than Sandy, he could take him. He asked at reception if it was possible to have a few minutes alone with Mr. Cohen. After a telephone call he was sent into Sandy's office. When he walked in Sandy stood up. Neither man was too sure how to greet the other after all it wasonly a few months ago thatthey had been surfing buddies andnow both knew they were in love with the same woman. The phone on the desk interrupted the awkwardness.

"Sandy you have a call on line one. It's your wife." Sandy switched lines. "Hey. You okay?" Sandy was worried now. Carter was in his office, Kirsten was on the phone. What was going on? He was half worried that Carter had done something to Kirsten but the other half was worried she was ringing to tell him their marriage was over. She wouldn't do that over the phone though ,surely. "Sandy I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you, I've just seen Carter and I'm a bit worried." He put his hand over the end of the phone and called the receptionist in. He wanted to speak to Kirsten in private. "Carter I have to take this call but Jen here will take you to get a drink." Carter had a good idea who was on the phone but he followed Jen anyway.

"Kirsten, Carter is here. I just sent him to get a drink with Jen. What happened?"

"He's there! Look I'll come over and talk to him I justtold him not to talk to you. He thinks he loves me and that I love him too which obviously I don't. I'll tell you everything when I get there. I'm going to leave right now. Just wait to talk to him until I get there okay?" Sandy was in shock. He wasn't going to wait to talk to some guy who thinks his own wife was in love with somebody else but he didn't want to worry Kirsten anymore than she was either. So he let her hear what she wanted to. "Sure honey, don't worry. I'll see you soon. Drive safe."

He decided to go to Carter rather than have him come to the office. He didn't know what he was going to say to him, at that moment he would have much rather his fists do the talking. When he found them Jen saw the look on Sandy's face and quickly left the room. "So I'm guessing that was Kirsten on the phone?" Not waiting for a response Carter continued "You know she's an incredible woman. While I'm sure you love her or loved her I think its time youfaced up to the fact that last year you made her so upset she turned to me anddrink for comfort rather than to you. That must make you feel terrible and it's nice that you want to try and put it right but wouldn't you rather she was happy? I can make her happy Sandy. I know you want her to be happy and if you tell her that it's ok, that you just want her to do whatever it takes to be the happy, then she wouldaccept my offer. I know she wants to be happy but she also wants you to be happy. Her knowing that you were okay with us would seal everything"

Sandy couldn't hear anymore of this rubbish. Carter was talking like he knew Kirsten better, like he knew how she had been since rehab. He didn't. "Look Carter I know you think you're in love Kirsten. Maybe you are and I wouldn't blame anyone for falling in love with her, she's amazing. The thing is she doesn't love you, she never did and she never will. Last year was the worst, hardest, year of our marriage but we came through it. We're still married and very much in love. You didn't know us when our marriage was happy so you don't know how strong it is. You can't break us. So I'm asking you to please leave my wife and my family alone." With that Sandy turned to walk out of the room, pleased that he had managaged to be so calm. Carter had other ideas.

Kirsten was rushing to get there. She didn't really believe that Sandy would be able to hold his tongue until she got there. What he would he say or do to Carter? If Carter said anything to Sandy along the lines of what he said to her she knew her husband would go insane. He was very protective when it came to Kirsten and the boys and although she knew he was not at all the violet type she just couldn't help but worry about what would happen between Sandy and Carter if they were left alone. She pulled up at the Newport Group and ran inside. She wasn't even going to stop at reception but Jen told her that Sandy was talking to someone in the kitchen area right now. Without saying a word back Kirsten ran past the receptionist.

She could hear Carter shouting well before she could see him. "You're so smug but let me tell you just because she has your ring doesn't mean she can't take it off. You can be replaced." She raced to the doorway and she couldn't believe her eyes. Carter had Sandy up against a drinks machine and they had obviously both exchanged punches but Sandy looked much the worse off. "Carter get off him. Leave him alone. I'm not going to move in with you because you put Sandy in hospital."

Both men were surprised to see Kirsten enter the room. Sandy really didn't want her to be there for all he knew Carter might turn on her. He really didn't know what the man was capable of. "Kirsten, honey, you really shouldn't be in here right now. Just go and wait in my office." Kirsten couldn't believe her husband was telling her to leave him when he was in such a state. "Kirsten, Sandy's right, you really don't want to see what I'm about to do to him." Carter's eyes were flared up with anger, she had never seen him look like this. She never imagined him to be the fighting type. "I'm not leaving so you better put him down. Then maybe we can talk about this." Carter wasn't in the mood for talking though. He punched Sandy in the face once more and then in the ribs too before grabbing his head and smashing it against the machine so thatit broke and cut Sandy's face. He wasn't conscious anymore. Carter hadn't realised how good it would feel to do that. He didn't feel so good thoughwhen Kirsten rushed to Sandy's side. She was terrified.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan and Seth arrived home to an empty house. There was nothing unusual about that, Sandy was normally at work now and Kirsten wasn't always in when they got home from school. They just assumed she was working with Julie somewhere.

"How about a little play station?" Seth looked at Ryan grinning. Ryan nodded his head and grinned back. "Sure I'll go get some drinks. You set it up." Ryan walked into the kitchen and decided to check if there were any messages on the phone while he was in there. He didn't even finish playing the message before he had raced to Seth.

"We've got to go to the hospital. Your mom left a message saying that she and your dad are there. She sounds pretty upset and wants us to call her." Seth had already jumped up from the couch when Ryan had said hospital. While Ryan rang Summer, to see if she could give them a ride since Kirsten and Sandy both had their cars, Seth rang his mom.

"Mom! What's going on? Why are you both at hospital?" Seth wanted answers quickly. Kirsten could tell he was worried but she was worried too and she wasn't sure what to tell him. Would he and Ryan blame her if she told them that it was Carter that had put their father in hospital? Why would they thoughsince they didnt know anything had happenedbetween her and Carter? They wouldfind out now though. It wasonly a kiss! That thought had been running through her head since it happened.She couldn't worry about that now she just needed them there, with her and Sandy.

"Seth your dad was attacked at work. He's okay but he hasn't woken up yet. He's got some cracked ribs and some nasty bruises on his body and face, actually he's got some very nasty cuts on his face and head too. He has been very lucky but he's going to have to stay in overnight. Hopefully if he comes round soon he'll be home early on tomorrow. Sorry for worrying you I left that message when I didn't really know what was going on. I should have called again and explained better." Seth was in shock, why would someone attack Sandy? He decided to lay off questioning his mother, at least until they were there with her.

"We'll be there soon mom. Summer is on her way over to give us a ride. See you soon." Seth walked over to Ryan and relayed the conversation with him. Ryan didn't take it well.

"Someone beat up Sandy!" He couldn't believe this, he was so angry. "Do they know who it was? We should find out. Whoever it is, they're going to wish they had never evenseen your dad beforeif I ever run into them." Seth could see the rage building within Ryan, since his dad had taken Ryan under his wing there had always been something special between them. Ryan didn't know another man like Sandy, a man who wanted to help everyone and who loved his family more than life itself.

"Dude, my mom didn't say anything about who attacked him and I don't think we should be looking for them. My dad would want us to be there for my mom who sounds like she's absolutely terrified." Seth really didn't want Ryan taking matters into his own hands. "That's Summer. Let's go." With that both of them turned and left the room.

At the hospital Kirsten was sitting on her own in the waiting room, she was really hoping Seth and Ryan would be there soon. She had been allowed to stay with Sandy but had had to leave while they took him for some tests. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened and she was sure the guilt she felt was written across her face. Not to mention the fact that she was terrified Carter was going to come back and finish the job or try and get to leave Sandy and go with him

"Mrs Cohen, you can come in now. We have some excellent news too he's woken up. He is groggy but has been asking for you since the second his eyes opened." Kirsten smiled but inside she was nervous too what was she going to say to him. The doctor opened the door to Sandy's room and after telling his patient to take it easy he left them alone.

"Sandy I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so sorry about what happened this afternoon. I love you." Teas began to fall from Kirsten's face, Sandy wanted to wipe them away for her but she was too far away. "The boys are on the way here, I'm sure Seth is going to have a million questions and probably some sarcastic comments on how you are looking now."

"Kirsten, I love you too andyou have no need to be sorry, honey it's not your fault. I always knew I should have gotten into more fights, I mean I might have faired better today if I had. Where's Carter?" Since the last thing he could remember was the searing pain he felt as his head hit the machine Sandy had no idea what had happened after he lost consciousness.

"Carter had left before I even had a chance to turn round from you. The police will want to talk to you. I told them what I had seen but they know I hadn't been there the whole time. What did you say to him Sandy? What did he say?" She had been wondering all afternoon what had been said between the two men that had made Carter react in such a way. She had never seen anyone as angry as Carter had been in that room.

"Dad! Will you look at you! Hey you know if you'd wanted some quality time with us you could have just challenged us to a play station tournament." Sandy and Kirsten exchanged looks and grinned. Their conversation would have to be finished laterandthere was going to bea lot to talk about. Both of them were worried about the same thing; Carter coming back for more.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks again for reviewing. Hope you still like it, I think it will be probably finished soon _

_I still don't own the O.C_

"Night dad. Mom we'll see you at home later." With that Seth and Ryan left Sandy's room. "You want to go straight home or shall we show off my dad's car to the girls!" Seth and Ryan were going to take a cab to the Newport offices to pick Sandy's car up since Sandy didn't want it left there overnight. "Let's just go home. We don't want to be out when Kirsten gets back and I've got homework to do." So they left the hospital for home via the Newport Group.

Sandy hadn't been bothered about his car staying at work he had just wanted to keep the conversation off what had happened today. He hadn't discussed with Kirsten whether to tell the boys it was Carter who attacked him or not so had just decided against it. Kirsten was relieved that he hadn't told them but was sure if they found out they would blame her even more for lying about it.

"So we need to talk about Carter. He seemed to lose it after I told him to leave us alone. I told him we loved each other, that when he met us last year we were going through probably the hardest year of our marriage. He had questioned whether I loved you or not and told me that if I told you I was okay with you being with him then you would you would be with him. The guy had a nerve to say the stuff he did. I mean I know he was there for at a time when it seemed like I wasn't but it made my blood boil the way he spoke like he knew you better than me. Like he could ever love you more than me. He couldn't, no one could I swear to you Kirsten. You are the love of my life no one comes close to you. I'm sorry I made you doubt my love and that because of me you had to turn to Carter. If anyone's to blame for this it's me and I'm sorry. I just want you to know I'm sorry and I love you."

Kirsten was right by him now holding his hand. She couldn't believe he was taking the blame for this, if she hadn't kissed Carter this never would have started. "Sandy it's not your fault. I know you love me, I love you too. I can't believe this is happening now I thought we'd put the bad things behind us, this year was meant to be so much better than last. I can't go through another year like that, I just can't." Kirsten buried her head on Sandy's chest while he stroked her hair. "What are we going to do about the boys?"

"Whatever you want honey, I don't mind leaving out the fact that it was Carter but I think they will find out anyway. Also if they see him I don't want them going anywhere near him. What do you want to do? Its not like we have to tell them why he beat me up, I mean we could tell them that I refused to let him have a job or erm I don't know I wound him up about baseball?" Sandy was reaching, the boys would never believe thosesuggestions and he knew it but at least they got Kirsten to laugh which if nothing else pleased Sandy for a few seconds.

"No, Sandy, I'm just going to have to tell them about what happened. It was months ago I've been to rehab and back since, we've got back on track. I just hope they don't hate me." Sandy pulled her head up to his and, holding her tightly, kissed her. "They won't hate you. We'll tell them together tomorrow when I come home. I'll tell them about Rebecca, they deserve to know the whole truth and that includes why you had to turn to Carter in the first place." Kirsten was about to argue with him but he covered her mouth with his. Enough talking was going to have to be done tomorrow.

When Ryan and Seth arrived back at the Cohen house they headed straight for the play station, one game and then homework. Half way through their battle the doorbell went so Seth went to get it, Ryan would have but Seth was on the end of the couch nearer to the door. Carter was waiting for any signs of life in the house and had been nearby when the boys had come home.He had been waiting for ages.He had waited five to ten minutes before ringing the doorbell, giving him a chance to think of what he could say. However he couldn't know if the boys knew it was him who attacked Sandy or not so he would just have to play it by ear.

"Hey Seth. I'm Carter Buckley I saw you the other day with your mum, we used to work together." Seth remembered him and smiled. Carter knew he must not have known anything or he would have said something by now and he certainly wouldn't have smiled at him. "I heard what happened to your dad. Is Kirsten here? I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do for her or Sandy." Seth stepped back and gestured for Carter to come in while thinking what a nice guy he was. Not only did he help him and Zach with the graphic novel butso concerned was he about Sandy that he had come round to offer hishelp.

"My mom is still at the hospital but she's not staying the nightso she should be home soon if you want to wait for her. I'm not sure there's anything you can do unless you can find out who attacked him. He's coming home tomorrow or he should be anyway. Me and Ryan just got back from seeing him. Hey Ryan this is Carter Buckley. He used to work at the Newport Grou with mom." Seth had now led Carter into see Ryan. Ryan looked up and smiled. "Hi. Yeah I remember. Seem to remember him helping you with a comic, or no wait graphic novel, too." Ryan couldn't help but laugh since the graphic novel along with Summer had been the reason they no longer saw Zach. He wished he had been thereat the launch when Seth and Zach fought it out with each other for Summer.

"Yeah that's right." Seth said while giving Ryan a stop talking now look. "Can get you a drink or anything?" Seth and Ryan played host to Carter for half an houror sowith no sign of Kirsten. They found him pretty easy to talk to although Seth was doing most of the talking and he can talk to anyone. Carter stood up, he decided to leave he, could watch for Kirsten from outside he didn't want the boys to get too suspicious if he stayed for too long. After telling them he would call around tomorrow he made his own way to the door.

Kirsten saw the car in the drive but she couldn't believe that Carter would be in her house, not now. Not just hours after he had attacked her husband. As she pushed the door open she saw his face. Anger just caught her off guard. "You bastard. Get out of our house. Now!" She was yelling, she didn't care who heard her. She had forgotten all about Seth and Ryan being in the house. "I can't believe you would come here now. Get out!" Ryan and Seth had arrived by the door now, they didn't understand what was going on.

"Kirsten, are you okay?" Ryan was very concerned and he walked over to her. "Kirsten, look I'm sorry about what happened today I really am. I just lost it; I didn't mean to hurt him. You know that's not like me I've never done anything like that. Doesn't that show you how much I love you though?" Ryan and Seth couldn't believe their ears surely he had not just said that he loved Kirsten? "Carter just get out now. Boys go to the living room I'll be in in a minute. Go on I'm fine." Kirsten could see anger in both of her boys who were now piecing together what Carter had said. Carter had made his way to the door and turned to Kirsten. "I'm never going to give you up. I'd never forgive myself if I did." With that he turned and walked out leaving Kirsten alone. She was going to have to tell the boys what was going on, alone without Sandy. Carter was never to be allowed back in their house again.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks again for reviewing. I still don't own The O.C. unfortunately._

Kirsten's head hung heavy as she walked into the kitchen. "Mom what's going on? Did Carter have something to do with dad's attack? What did he mean he loves you? Why would he love you like that when you're married to dad?" Seth had so many questions it was making Kirsten's head spin. Ryan was just looking at her, his looks could be worse than Seth's million questions. Could he tell just from looking at her that she had once had feelings for Carter? No, he can't.

"It was Carter who attacked your father, yes. Just wait let me talk" Kirsten put her hand up to stop Seth asking more questions. "You can start the interrogation once I've finished." They followed her to the family room where they all sat down. "After last summer, the summer you were gone I mean, me and Sandy had some problems, we just didn't connect like we used. I'm not sure how much you boys realised but it got quite serious particularly when you dad took an on an old girlfriend's case. When Carter started at the Newport Group things were pretty strained between Sandy and I and I spent more time at work and so more time with Carter. At first he was just someone I could talk to you, he's divorced so he knows what its like to have marriage problems. Anyway to cut a long story short he fell in love with me, so he says and he left for New York." Kirsten looked at them, neither of them would look at her in the eye. She was unsure about telling them about the kiss they shared. They didn't need to know every detail after all she had barely mentioned Rebecca although she was Sandy's to tell.

"Did you have an affair?" Ryan couldn't believe he was asking Kirsten this. He knew his guardians had had their share of problems last year but he never thought either of them would have strayed from the other. They were, are, so much in love. Maybe not.

"No. Definitely not. God no. Boys your dad and I we love each other very much we were just having issues with each other. Carter kissed me when he left but it was just a goodbye kiss. I really can't believe I'm telling you all this but the truth is you need to hear it. You need to know that I hadn't spoken to him until the other day when I saw him at the mall. From now on he's not to come into this house and you two are not to go anywhere near him. I mean it. Sandy won't appreciate you going round to warn him off or anything else so don't go getting any ideas." Kirsten really hoped Ryan heard her on this matter. She was worried he would head straight off to find Carter and beat the living daylights out of him. Of course that is exactly what Ryan had wanted to do and it wouldn't have surprised her if Seth had felt similar feelings.

"I can't believe this, mom. I mean you and Carter. Now he wants you again. Is dad going to have him arrested for the attack? Does dad know he kissed you?" Seth wasn't making much sense but he couldn't really make any sense of what he had just heard. He just couldn't believe his mom would want to kiss anyone but his father. I mean usually he didn't like to think of her even kissing him but her kissing another man, Carter, was just unbelievable. His parents were supposed to be different to the other Newpsies, they loved each other regardless of money or status or anything.

"Seth your dad knows everything. As for the police I'm not sure what he wants to do. I think he's hoping Carter will just see sense and go back to New York which hopefully he will. He knows I'm not going to leave Sandy so there is no point in him staying here." Kirsten was looking at them both, unsure as to how they felt towards her sure that at the very least they felt angry.

"I don't think he's going to leave just like that, Kirsten. You heard him he's not going to just give up." The boys had heard everything. "Maybe you should try and get Sandy to report him to the police at least then it would be easier to keep him away from the house and you. Are you going to tell him about tonight?" Seth turned and faced his mom. "Of course she's going to tell him, Ryan. If she doesn't we will tell him." Seth was starting to get angry and as angry as Ryan was he wasn't sure that this was the time to really be letting Kirsten have it. "Seth you fancy a little play station battle? I'm sure we could all do with a little break."

"As grateful as I am Ryan, you don't need to protect me. Both of you have every right to feel angry with me. God knows I feel angry with me but there are two people in my marriage and we were both to blame for the problems we had. Speak to your dad I'm sure he will tell you the same thing. This isn't me trying to shift the blame. Your dad wouldn't be in hospital if it wasn't for me but there would never have been a situation with Carter if it hadn't been for other things." She sighed she just hoped they could forgive her or understand at least but she was too tired to go over it anymore now. "I'm going to go to bed. Sandy should be released in the morning so I'm going to go handy. We'll see you two after school." Surprisingly both her boys let her kiss them on the head; it was probably the tears that had sprung up in her eyes that she just couldn't hide.

"I can't believe this." Seth said as they sat down to play a little play station. "I mean I knew things hadn't been good between them but not bad enough that she would look to another man. Do you think my dad had an affair too or something?

"Seth! Your mom didn't have an affair and there is no way I could imagine your dad having an affair either he loves Kirsten too much. Shouldn't we look at the plus side, they are still together now and they don't seem to be having too many problems. I mean besides this with Carter now." Seth knew what he meant but he just couldn't believe things had gotten that bad between his parents. He was going to have to talk to his dad about what had gone on it must have been something serious to have driven his mom to even look at Carter never mind kiss him.

Sandy was already dressed when Kirsten arrived to pick him up. He looked awful, his face was so bruised and it was obvious to Kirsten that the painkillers could only work so much. Once the doctor had been and discharged him they left the hospital together. "I was thinking maybe we could go for a drive rather than straight home. What do you think?" Sandy was pretty sore but it wasn't like he was going to feel any less sore at home and he guessed Kirsten must have wanted to talk if she wanted to go for a drive. He quickly agreed to it and made himself comfortable in the seat.

"So Carter was at the house when I got back last night. He wanted to see how you were and I told him he was never to set foot near the house, boys or us again. I had to tell the boys it was him who attacked you; they had already worked it out for themselves anyway. I told them that we'd had problems last year and that Carter had kissed me. I didn't go into detail about Rebecca what they know about her is up to you. I'm sorry you weren't' there but they wouldn't have waited until today. Seth already had a million questions and Ryan's looks were too much."

There was silence between them. Sandy felt guilty, they should have told them together. He didn't want the boys to blame Kirsten; it was both of their faults. "I'm so sorry you had to face them alone. I can't believe Carter came back to the house; he must have a death wish! Maybe we should go to the police. Show him that we are serious, that he won't be coming near us again." Sandy put his hand on top of his wife's. "Do you really think we need to go to the police? I'm sure he will leave; he could already be on a plane to New York. I just don't think we need the hassle of the police." Sandy couldn't believe he was hearing this. Shouldn't she want the man who did this to her husband punished? Now he came to think about it why hadn't she called the police when it first happened? Maybe she did still have feelings for him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok so sorry I haven't updated for a while been busy but I have to say there have been quite a few good kandy fic addeds too read and its great! should this be the last chpater?_

_Alas I still don't own The OC._

They drove around in silence, neither wanting to speak and know what the other was thinking. They knew already. Well Sandy was hoping he was wrong, hoping that his wife didn't love someone else. Since they were done talking Kirsten decided to head back home Sandy would need his rest after all. They didn't speak a word to each other even when they had arrived back home and both were glad that the boys were talking in the kitchen. After seeing how there days were Kirsten headed off for a shower, she needed some alone time. Sandy saw this as the perfect opportunity to explain his side of things.

"So boys, I hear you know about Carter." Ryan and Seth looked quite shocked they didn't expect Sandy to want to talk about him. "Look before you say anything, you need to know this is not your mother's fault. It is both our faults. I know she mentioned that last year was rough and believe me she wasn't kidding. We stopped communicating when you left and it went downhill from there. I'm not sure if you ever remember us mentioning Rebecca Bloom but she and I were engaged once and she came back into my life last year. Her father was an inspiration to me and he asked me to help her I couldn't say no." Seth's eyes were nearly popping out of his head; Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Tell me you didn't cheat on my mom!" Seth was hoping against hope that his dad would give him the answer he wanted, needed.

"No, of course not I could never do that to your mother. We did kiss once and that was it and I'm only telling you that cos your mom was honest with you and I need to be too. Nothing else happened she knew I loved Kirsten and our family too much. However it put a real strain on our marriage, your mom she didn't want me to defend Rebecca and she felt I was always choosing Rebecca over her. When Rebecca left I hoped things would go back to normal but unfortunately that wasn't the case. Carter started work at the Newport Group and our marriage got even worse. I wouldn't usually tell you so much intimate details about our marriage but you need to know both sides not just your mother's. You can't blame her for Carter, although you can definitely want to kick his ass. God knows I do!"

"Don't say ass dad." Seth managed a joke. He couldn't believe how much he and Ryan hadn't noticed last year. He couldn't believe how close it seems his family was to splitting. "Everything is ok now isn't it? I mean you two seem close; there's been plenty of PDA's since she got back from rehab."

"We were much better before Carter showed up, yes. Now we just need to get back on track again put him behind us which is why I really want him to leave Newport. You boys can help, you can go out tonight so we can have time to be alone and talk. I would much appreciate it."

"Sure thing Sandy. No problem I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind if we offered to take them out for dinner." That was the first time Ryan had spoken for a while. He had been trying to take everything in, he was just shocked at Sandy and Kirsten. When he first met them he really didn't think he had ever seen a couple more in love. At least they were working on their problems rather than running away. "Seth you go call Summer and I'll talk to Marissa. I can be ready to go in ten." Both boys nodded at each other and turned to leave.

"Good luck tonight dad. I hope you guys have a good night." Wow Sandy couldn't believe how serious Seth was being. "I hope you appreciate my lack of jokes about your PDA's they will be back soon." With a cheeky smile he left the room.

An hour later the boys were just about ready to leave, apparently Summer and Marissa couldn't get ready as quick as they could, when the doorbell went. Kirsten called out that she would get it, she was nearest to the door. She was hoping it would be anyone but him, really anyone like Julie or Taryn or someone trying to sell something.

"Carter what are you doing here? Sandy is going to flip if he hears your voice. He's threatened to tell the police and there's only so many times I'll stop him." Kirsten was really irritated by Carter now why couldn't he just leave her alone? How could he not see that she really didn't want him?

"Kirsten come outside, we can talk." Sandy couldn't really hear what was being said so he slowly made his way to the hall. "Who is it, hon?" he couldn't see carter yet he could just see Kirsten and she wasn't answering him. "Kirsten who is it?" he could see now and now he knew why she was talking quietly and wouldn't answer him.

"You son of" you couldn't hear the last word as Sandy threw himself at Carter. Even though he was in considerable pain sandy was trying his best to get to Carter. By now Seth and Ryan had made their way from the pool house and rushed over to the door when they heard Sandy.

"Sandy leave him." Ryan raced over to him and got in the middle. Seth was standing next to his mother. "Carter I swear to God if you do not leave us alone I will hunt you down myself, you worthless piece of" "Sandy he's not worth it. Go back inside." Ryan was pushing Sandy inside, Seth grabbed hold of him and started walking him back towards the kitchen.

It was Ryan's turn to speak to carter now. He turned round and punched him in the face. Both Carter and Kirsten were in shock, Ryan was in shock but he knew Carter had had it coming. Sandy couldn't do it he was in a lot of pain because of Carter. Ryan just figured he owed him one.

"You heard Sandy, leave. Now. Or that one punch is going to seem like nothing when I get through with you. Leave our family alone." Although in shock, Kirsten was touched that Ryan had said "our family" and the way he was acting it seemed like he really did now feel at home with them. Kirsten looked at Carter she didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say really. She would never give her family up and tonight showed that the family would never give her up either. Carter must have finally realised this because without saying a word to either Ryan or Kirsten he just turned and left. He knew he didn't belong there not unless he was with her and while she was with Sandy he had no chance.

Ryan turned and looked at Kirsten he was worried about what she would say about the punch but she just put her arm out to him and guided him back in the house. In a weird way she was glad Carter had turned up tonight. She felt it had shown everyone what a strong family they were and she knew that her and Sandy's marriage was a huge part of that. After tonight she hoped their marriage would only get stronger, they could talk about things and end the night in their favourite place; their bedroom!


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews much appreciated. This will be the last chapter but hopefully I will start another story soon as long as I get some ideas since I'm experiencing a bit of writers block! Thanks again._

Ryan and Kirsten joined Seth and Sandy in the kitchen. Seth was fussing over his dad who obviously hadn't wanted to be in the kitchen. He had wanted to know that Carter was gone for good.

"Seth we should go get the girls or they will be mad that we are so late picking them up. You alright, Sandy?" Sandy just nodded his head at Ryan. Ryan wouldn't be punished for hitting Carter, Sandy if anything was pleased he had done it and Kirsten just wanted to forget about the entire situation as soon as possible.

"Ryan, buddy, am sure the girls will understand that… I mean sure we should go wewouldn't want to give Summer an excuse to attack me!" Ryan had been glaring at Seth while he was talking, surely it was as obvious to him as it was to Ryan that Sandy and Kirsten needed time alone. "Mom we'll be back by 12 and we'll see you in the morning. Dad don't go getting into anymore fights." Seth laughed at his own joke while Ryan just tried to push him out quicker.

Kirsten walked over to Sandy and put her hands on his chest lightly. "Are you really okay?" He looked a lot more tired than he had done even half an hour ago but more than that he looked worried, anxious.

"Is he gone for good? I can't live with him coming back all the time. Its not that I'm not willing to fight for you, I am I would fight until my last breath, but if I'm fighting a losing battle I need to know. Are you giving him a reason to keep coming back? Do you still have feelings for him? I mean were your feelings that strong for him in the first place?"

She couldn't believe that he was asking her this. Well she could, this is exactly how she would feel if Rebecca came back and she did have many of the same feelings last year. She just didn't think Sandy would doubt her love for him.

"I think he is gone for good yes. You don't need to fight for me you've got me, I'm yours. I have been since college and I will be forever. It's the one thing I know will never change. I had feelings for Carter last year but I wasn't in love with him he just helped me feel less alone I guess." She was looking deep into his eyes hoping that he would see that she was being completely honest with him. "I don't have feelings for him now. I mean I feel guilty that I somehow made him feel there was something to come back herefor. I feel guilty that this whole thing started in the first place but I don't want to be with him. I thought if he came back that old feelings might too but they didn't, Sandy. We are trying hard and before he came back we were getting back to how things used to be I don't want that hard work to be for nothing."

Sandy was starting to smile at her now. He loved the fact that she had said "I'm yours" it just made his heart melt. He took her face in his hands and lightly kissed her lips, which surprised but delighted her at the same time.

"We're not going back to what we used to be, we're going to be better than that. There's nothing more important in my life than you and the boys, you're my everything. From now on we've just got to make sure things don't get as bad as they did last year. I won't let them get that bad." He kissed her jaw line and worked his way up to her ear. "I love you forever."

She knew he meant it with all his heart and she felt the same. Jimmy or Carter or even Brad Pitt couldn't compete with him. He was hers. She took himby the hand, grinned at him and led him to their bedroom. Words were no longer needed.


End file.
